Tale of a Dark Knight
by Hazelstar
Summary: Wanting revenge for the death of her friend, a knight of OakLore search leads her back to where it all started, and a surpriseing twist enters her life.
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first DragonFable story, so please go easy on the reviews.

Disclaimer: I only own Dianna, Sariana, and Julio. Everything else belongs to AE.

_A young girl, no older than sixteen ran through the trees, black hair cascading down her blue armor. A simple long sword was strapped to her waist. Panting, she came to a clearing, where she skidded to a stop. A body lay in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a pool of blood. The body was female, no older than the girl who stopped, with pale skin, fiery red hair, with opened blue eyes. Her black leather armor was torn open on one side, revealing the source of the blood. The girl dropped to the ground, tears pouring from her grey eyes._

"_Sariana" she whispered, stroking the dead girl's cheek. _

_Receiving no response, the brunette threw back her head, releasing a loud wail of pain. A figure stepped out of the shadows, dressed in navy blue armor with black trimming, faded brown hair falling into his green eyes, blood dripping from his sword._

_The girl looked up at the figure, sadness replaced with horror at the bloodied sword. _

"_Julio… No…" she said, getting up, hand going to her sword hilt. Julio smiled evilly at her. "I'm sorry Dianna, but she was in the way of my mission, she knew too much, so she must die" he said coldly. "I can't believe I loved you" hissed Dianna, unsheathing her sword. "My dear Dianna, you seriously don't think you can kill me" said Julio. "I'm just as good of a warrior as you" she snarled, and lunged at him._

_Julio blocked and twisted around, hitting Dianna in the face with his elbow, and kicking her feet out from under her. Dianna rolled away as his sword came crashing down on the space that had been occupied by her a few moments ago. Jumping to her feet, she prepared to stab at him when a voice barked out "Julio, stop!" Julio gazed past her and sheathed his sword, dropping to one knee. "My Lord" he murmured respectfully. Dianna whipped around, her gaze settling on the stranger. He was tall and thin, with a deep tan, black hair and eyes, with purple circles under his eyes,, wearing green armor and a purple cloak. _

"_Julio, leave the peasant girl here, we have important matters to attend to" he said. "Yes my lord" replied Julio, brushing past Dianna without a glance. "Wait! Who are you?" asked Dianna. The man smiled coldly. "I am Drakath, rightful ruler of this land, and the man who ordered for your friend's death" he said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Coughing, Dianna realized Julio had disappeared._

_Sitting on her heels besides her friend, she whispered hoarsely "I shall avenge your death Sariana, this I swear" she whispered, closing her friend's lifeless eyes._

_Drakath and Julio. Two names, two murderers. "Drakath, wherever you go, wherever you hide, I shall find you, I shall find you and cause you pain, I shall make you feel my pain, the pain of losing my closest friend!" she yelled into the forest. The day after Sariana's funeral Captain Rolith discovered Dianna's room empty, clothes, armor, weapons, everything gone. A note was on the table._

**I have gone to seek revenge on Sariana's killers, don't come looking for me, this is something I must do by myself. I'll probably be stopping by from time to time, though I won't stay long. Julio helped kill her Rolith, for that, he too must pay.**

**Please take care of yourself, since I won't be around to save your butt from monsters anymore.**

**Dianna**

_That would be the last Captain Rolith ever heard from Dianna for seven long years. _

_He worried everyday, but after a year, he learnt to push memories and thoughts of her into the back of his mind. Over those seven years, evil began to fill the kingdom. One day he received a message from the Priestess. It was simple, three words._

**It is time.**

_He knew what she meant, and fear gripped his heart. Who would it be? One of his own Knights? Or a warrior, mage, or rouge? Who? He wouldn't get his answer for three long months, when a visitor appeared. Someone who they had thought was dead._

A/N: This just came to me while playing DragonFable. Should I continue it?


	2. Back Home

Authors Note: I'm bored, so I decided to continue writing this story, even if it gets no reviews. **Bold** is the beginning and ending of a flashback. _**Bold italics**_ are the content of the flashbacks, and _italics_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I only own those you don't recognize, everything else belongs to AE.

I looked over the valley, lost in my thoughts. It had been seven years since I had stepped foot in this forest; seven years since my best friend was killed and my love turned traitor. My heart clenched painfully at the memories. A twisted smirk grew on my lips as I thought of the quote "Time heals all wounds." My wounds are too deep for time to heal. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and I fought to regain my balance._ Something's coming, something's going to happen._

A loud roar filled the air as two large black horns came into view, followed by a red dragon's head. It had large yellow eyes, sharp yellow teeth, and a blue tongue larger than me. My hand flew to my sword and I settled into a fighting stance. Just when I was about to lunge, something caught my eye: A red, short creature with huge ears, one which, by the looks of it, something had tried eating it. It walked on two legs like a human, but had a tail.

"Hiyas!" it said cheerfully, before turning back to the dragon. "The path is clear Priestess!"

Priestess? Why did that name ring a bell? A woman dressed in a white robe, with gold trimming stepped forward, the hood of her robe covering her face. "Please pardon us friend, we are just passing through" said the woman. I noticed a box in her arms. It was large, and black, with gold trimming. On the front was a crest or picture of a black dragon head.

_Who the heck travels on a dragon? _I thought, as the Priestess and her red follower brushed past me into the surrounding forest. Deciding instantly, I followed them at a slow walk. Suddenly the Priestess voice rang throughout the forest. "Oh my. Who put this carpet in the middle of the forest?"

"That's no carpet Priestess, it's a Gorillaphent!" said the creature in its high pitched voice. A loud roar shook the forest.

"They're so dead" I muttered to myself, leaning against a tree.

"I'll protect you Priestess!" cried the red fluffy thing in its annoying voice. _POW!_ The creature flew backward and landed at my feet. Blinking, I kicked it back at the Gorillaphent with all my might. A loud snarl, probably from the Gorillaphent could be heard.

"Great, now it's mad" I grumbled, unsheathing my sword and darting forward in front of the Priestess. I lunged forward, stabbing it through the arm. It roared in pain, and swatted at me with its huge fist. I tried to dodge, but I wasn't quick enough. I flew into a tree and slid to the ground. Gritting my teeth, I picked myself up, remembering my lessons on fighting huge creatures.

**Flashback**

"_**Huge creatures like Gorillaphents are strong, but slow and a few have piles of dung for brains. So when fighting them, you must relay on speed, flexibility, and brains. You must learn to combine all three because you never know when you'll need too, and it's better to be safe than sorry" said Sir Vey, who was teaching the recruits this year. A small girl laid her head on her arms, fighting the urge to sleep. She had flame colored hair with silvery blue eyes. She was dressed in simple black leather, training daggers strapped to her thighs. Besides her, a taller girl with black hair that fell in ringlets down her back, with almond shaped lavender eyes, dressed in navy blue leather, with a training sword strapped to her waist. **_

"_**Sariana, Dianna, would you like to demonstrate?" asked Sir Vey. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Getting up, Dianna unsheathed her sword and settled into a crouch, looking like a panther before pouncing on its unsuspecting prey. Sariana unsheathed both daggers and slashed at Dianna's side quickly. Dianna barely managed to twist to the side and swung her sword at the petit girl. Sariana jumped back nimbly, and ducking low, she lunged at her friend, causing Diana to back up to the wall, where Sariana planted both daggers beside Dianna's neck. "Dead" said Sariana. "Well done, both of you. **_

_**Dianna, you'll have no problem dealing with strength attacks, speed and flexibility on the other hand… Might I suggest improving your speed? Sariana, if you ever come in contact with brutes, you'll be able to defeat them as easily as Dianna here would defeat you in feats of strength. But you need to improve in tactic. Not all fights will deal with strength, speed, or flexibility. Brains will show up, and you need to learn to observe your opponent, notice their strengths, their flaws. But I'll teach you all that another time. Now, go enjoy Sir Loin's delicious Chickencow" said Sir Vey, dismissing the class for lunch.**_

**End of Flashback.**

I lunged forward, trying to dodge its huge tusks. _POW! _I flew through the air, doing a back flip and landed on my feet.

'_Its no use,' _I thought, _'Sariana was the fast one, I was the strong one.' _It was the first time in seven years that I hadn't referred to my friend as_ her_, and actually called her by her name. Memories swam past, and my inner eye landed on one of _him_, the cause of all my misery, and pain.

Anger filled my veins, and my eyesight swarmed amethyst and I ran forward, dodging its huge, hairy fists, and gleaming tusks, ramming my blade deep into its body, until it stopped at the hilt. It fell limp and I drew my sword out and it fell to the ground, causing a mini earthquake. I wiped my sword clean on the grass, the amethyst fading from my vision.

"Thank you for saving my brave warrior! May I know the name of my hero?" said the woman.

"But Priestess, you said her name was Dianna, and she was the one destined too…" said the creature, trailing off when he caught sight of my cool eyes.

"What?" I asked, wondering how they knew my name.

"Twilly" said the woman with a sigh. "Alas we are out of time. Good warrior, I must ask a favor of thee."

"What would that be?" I asked coldly.

"Would you please tell Captain Rolith that we're taking the shortcut? He's just ahead in OakLore Keep… I am certain we shall cross paths again" she said, and turned around before I could refuse. As soon as she was out of sight I fought a mental battle.

_I can't go back, OakLore was his home, was her home, was mine. There's too many painful memories of us, all three of us together. Captain Rolith would recognize me in an instant, and he would chain me to the Keep, and I'll be a knight again, serving the King, but not serving my heart, and my __promise…unless__ I __don't__take off my hood. He wouldn't know it was me, I could just deliver the message, then continue on to FalconReach and from there, __and __who knows? Maybe Amithyvale or Osprey Cove. _

Smiling in satisfaction, I continued on my way to OakLore Keep, after checking my cloak hood would cover my face. I was on my way to a blast from my past.

A/N: Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible? Great? (I wish) Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Oh Joy

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but I've been grounded. Anyways, here's the third chapter of Tale of a Dark Knight.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own DragonFable.

I walked quietly through the forest, pushing back times of laughter in my mind. _Focus Dianna_ I told myself mentally as the familiar castle walls came into view. The two knights guarding the gate glanced at me but stayed silent. Good. My eyes landed on the form of none other than Captain Rolith. _Just deliver the message and you'll be on your way_ my mind said as I walked towards him. "Excuse me, Captain Rolith" I said quietly. He turned and looked at me.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I have a message for you" I said, trying to mask my voice in case he recognized me. He glared at me with those leafy green eyes and growled, "The knights keep distracting me with an emergency everytime, and you tell me about a message was it." I'm very busy right now. Why don't you lend a hand to some of the knights around here, and come back when I'm not as busy?" he said, walking off.

I gritted my teeth, trying to avoid the sting of those cruel eyes. What happened to him? What happened to the kind, compassionate, leader I once knew?

"By this time tomorrow, Rolith will have the message and hopefully I'll be almost to Osprey Cove" I said silently to myself as I walked towards Sir Valence. That man was obsessed with sneevils; he was bound to have some quests to keep my occupied.

"Aha! You look able enough to help me with some quests!" he said when I was barely three feet away. "Uh, sure" I said, fingering the hilt of my trusty sword. "Can you go to the forest and defeat the sneevils?" he asked. I wanted to say, "I could kill them without breaking a sweat! Sneevils are nothing for me", but I held my tongue. I didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"Sneevils are boxed-obsessed and can be found in nearly every forest. Defeating them could yield a new weapon" he said, eyeing my sword. I felt myself bristle at the looks my sword received. Ok sure it wasn't shiny, but it had saved my butt from countless monsters and enemies, this sword felt like an extension of my arm. When I wielded it, it felt perfect in my hand. "Got it, see you soon" I muttered walking into the surrounding forest.

Three sneevils jumped in front me in the first ten minutes. I stabbed one through the gut and ducked the second sneevil's daggers. The third one's weapon grazed my skin, but no blood was drawn. I slashed at the second one, kicking the other away. The second one crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

I smacked the last one on the head with the flat of my sword, cracking its skull. "Easy peasy" I muttered pocketing the five gold I had found on them.

"Creator, this is really getting boring" I muttered as I snapped another sneevil's neck with my bare hand. I retrieved my sword from the undergrowth the sneevil had kicked it into. Suddenly, out of the corner of my vision, I saw a brown blur flying straight at me. Acting on instincts, I threw myself to the ground, the missile flying a hair's width from my head. It flew so close, it ruffled my hair! "Holy Dark Elemental Lord" I muttered, picking myself up.

I turned around and came face to face with a Seed Spitter. "Oh joy" I muttered sarcastically, as I drove my sword at it. One of its vines's swatted my blade away and sent another seed at me, nailing me in the shoulder. "Dang it" I muttered, feeling the pain in my shoulder. I switched my sword to my left hand and slashed at it, cutting off a vine. The plant screeched in anger and whipped me in the face with another vine. The vision of my left eye began to go funny. Uh, oh. I lunged at the plant, but with only my right eye working properly, I just nicked the plant. The Seed Spitter shot another seed at me, hitting me in the stomach and knocking the air from my lungs.

Grimacing in pain, I stabbed the plant, and kicked a vine away. The plant became withered and slowly faded. I sheathed my sword and gingerly touched my injured face. I could tell that a large welt was growing by the rise of the skin. I traced it with my fingers. It went from my cheek all the way to my left eyebrow. "Damn it" I cursed and continued on my quest.

With only one eye working properly, I received way more injuries. I fought my way through more sneevils and Seed Spitters. Eventually I discovered the place I was seeking. It was a hole in the ground. But not just any hole, this hole was bursting with golden rays. "A teleporter" I said to myself, recognizing it from my days of knighthood.

This is a lesson all knights learned: A teleporter means you're done with whatever stupid quest you've been forced into and you can go home to a soft bed and real food. Unfortunately it was guarded. Luckily by three sneevils. I snapped out a roundhouse kick at the first one's face, and broke its neck.

I stabbed a second one through the heart and smashed the hilt of my sword into the third's one's skull. I may have been injured, tired, and hungry, but I was eager to get back to the Keep and patch up my wounds. Plus a nice, well cooked meal wouldn't do any harm. Especially if Sir Loin was still the cook. I jumped into the teleporter feet first and landed on something, well, someone.

"Damn it" I said, picking myself up, and trying to help the guy up. He grasped my hand and thanked me. "Thank you, my name is Ares. I'm just an adventurer passing by" he said. I quickly scanned him over. He was a couple inches taller than I was, with black hair that was spiky in the back and fell into his grey eyes. He wore black warrior armor trimmed with gold and had a golden sword with a red hilt.

"Have you've been to the Keep before?" I asked. "No, this is my first time. I'm on my way to FalconReach to visit a friend. What about you?" asked Ares. "I've been here before, seven years ago, and I'm just passing through because I was asked to deliver a message to Captain Rolith, but apparently, he's too busy. So to keep myself busy, I've been doing stupid quests!" I said, not realizing I had raised my voice or that my hood had dropt.

"Holy Elementals" he said, touching the left side of my face gently. "What happened to you?" he asked. "A Seed Spitter" I said, blushing slightly. "Come on, let's get you to Sir Junn, the doctor" he said, picking me up, bridal-style. "What happened to Sir Rez?" I asked. Ares shrugged. "I believe he died of old age" he replied. Thank God, this new doctor wouldn't know who I was, he could heal me and I could finish up Sir Valence's quests, deliver the message and be on my merry way.

As we came closer to the gates, I closed my right eye and let my hair cover my face and buried it in the shoulder plate of Ares's armor to prevent anyone from recognizing me. "Sir Junn, we have another injured person!" called out Ares, setting me down on what I was sure was a hospital bed. The scent of disinfected beds filled my nostrils, and I could feel my nose twitch with displeasure. I've always hated hospitals and medicine.

"Relax Ares, I'm just going to give her a healing potion and she'll be as good as new" said Sir Junn soothingly.

I opened my one good eye and saw the cup Sir Junn was holding out for me. I took it and drank the red liquid, feeling my skin morphing. I opened my left eye without any pain. I blinked once, twice, three times. I could see! Wahoo! "Thanks Sir Junn" I said, hopping off the bed. "No problem, that's why I'm here" he said, looking at me with a critical eye. "Say, would you be willing to do a quest for me?" he asked.

"If it involves Seed Spitters, then hell no!" I said. Ares and Sir Junn chuckled. "No, just bees. You see, all the knights are allergic to bees and keep getting stung! I need a good supply of purple Royal Honey. There's an OakLore Buzzer Hive not far from here, it should have plenty of honey to share. Come back with a jar of the honey" he said.

"Sure" I said, pulling up my hood. "Wait! I never learned your name" called out Ares, running after me. I turned and looked at him, my heart filled with longing.

"Dianna" I called after my shoulder, before disappearing in the trees.

A/N: Well, there's the third chapter, I hoped you enjoyed. I might be slow at updating, because my teachers seem to think that more homework will make the students happy. In the words of Dianna: Oh joy. Anyways, review!


	4. Bees, Sneevils, Boys, and Shiny gems

Author's Note: Here's the fourth chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonFable.

I struggled to keep thoughts of Ares out of head, trying to concentrate on my mission. But those stormy grey eyes kept haunting me. Despite all of my training, I couldn't seem to rid myself of thoughts concerning him.

Thankfully, a low buzzing noise reached my ears. After walking a few more minutes, a giant hive came into view, with two giant bees guarding the entrance. Cracking my knuckles, I unsheathed my sword and crept around them, melting soundlessly into the shadows. I jumped on top of the first bee, stabbing my sword into its lower back. The other bee jabbed at me with its stinger, but I dodged it, letting the stinger impale itself into the bee I had been on.

I jumped onto the second bees back as the first one crumpled to the ground, and sank my blade into its skull, twisting the blade. The bee fell limp and crumpled besides its companion.

I dismounted the bee and ran into the hive, licking the honey that dripped onto my hands, smiling happily when I caught sight of another huge bee. I jammed my sword into the bee's eye, and jumped over the carcass, ramming my fist between other bee's eyes, stabbing at its belly.

I darted forward, crashing into a giant ant. I didn't waste time wondering what a giant ant was doing in a bee hive, and buried my sword into its side.

I received a few minor injuries, nothing fatal though. I retrieved my sword from the last bee's body, and scooped some of the honey into a jar, and sprinted back towards the Keep, after checking to make sure my face was covered.

Was this really necessary? Yes. Was I afraid of being discovered? Yes. Was I paranoid? Hell yes! But being paranoid had saved my life countless times so I wasn't going to complain, I like being alive thank you very much.

I showed Sir Junn the jar and he grinned at me. "Fantastic! This honey is so sweet; it'll sugar-shock these knights awake!"

I left the infirmary and passed by Sir Valence, who waved me over. "I need you to infiltrate a sneevil tree fort, they usually hide their boxes there, and you might find something useful there" he said. Sighing, I listened to the directions he gave me and walked off to find the tree fort.

Three hours later I had done all of Sir Valence's quests for me, and I swear, if I see another sneevil, I'll scream. Ninja sneevil! Gladiator sneevils! What's next, Scholar sneevils? Creator, I now have an undying hatred for those filthy, stupid, pathetic creatures that are proof that the Creator has a sense of humor. I touched my newly healed nose gingerly to check if it was still damaged. Damn the Sneevil King! Damn him and all sneevils! All those quests for what, a stupid box!

"Here you go" I growled, shoving the box into Sir Valence's waiting hands.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. I growled again, tightening my hands into fists to keep me from strangling him.

"This box contains a shipment of enchanted rings that King Alteon has given us" he said, opening the box. "Here, you've proven yourself worthy of a ring, and as far as I'm concerned, you're an Honorary member of the Pactogonal Table" said Sir Valance, tossing me a ring.

I caught it easily and examined the ring. It had a beautiful blue stone, perhaps turquoise, and a golden band. I slid the ring onto my ring finger over my left gloved covered hand and admired how the sunlight glinted off the gem.

I turned around and chuckled at the irony of the situation. I was a member of the Pactogonal Table, and now, unknowingly, they make me an _Honorary _member! Haha!

I walked over to Captain Rolith who looked up as I came closer. "I bring a message to you Captain" I said formally. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"And that message would be….?" he asked.

"The Priestess is taking a shortcut through the forest" I said. "WHAT!!!!!" he shouted, panic dancing in his eyes. "You saw the Priestess on your way here?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" he cried.

That did it. I was sick and tired of him, the stupid, blond, pathetic git. I snapped. "I tried, but _somebody_ was acting all high and mighty, saying that they were too busy to receive my message" I snarled.

He ignored me and went on with his blubbering ranting. "She's not going to stop at the Keep, the forest is _crawling_ with bandits looking for her!" he exclaimed, sweat mattering the hair to his forehead.

"She's in danger, you must go look for her!" he said, turning on his heel and disappearing before I could respond. I sighed. I was _really _hoping to have moved on to FalconReach after I delivered the message, but _no_. I have to go rescue the Priestess. Let's see, on one hand, there's my chivalrous self left from my days of knighthood that says I must rescue the Priestess. On the other hand, there's my greedy self that appeared when I abandoned the Keep in search of Julio that says I _must_ find Julio and Drakath and make them pay for Sariana's death.

Finally, my chivalrous self won out and I marched into the forest in search of the Priestess. Sigh. My life is so not cool.

Author's Note: There's the fourth chapter, thank you all for reviewing my story, and I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. Remember, r&r! Until next time!


	5. Old friends, old enemies

Disclaimer: -inserts witty remark explaining she doesn't own DragonFable-

I walked through the forest, my sword unsheathed and ready in case of attack. My ears perked up as I caught the murmurs of voices. I quickened my pace, and froze as that familiar, cruel voice echoed off my brain.

"Give me the box Priestess, and we'll kill you quickly!" snarled the voice.

I snapped out of my daze and darted forward, my lips pulled back over my teeth in a silent snarl, and settled into a protective crouch in front of the Priestess. A male rouge stood in front of me, dressed in green armor, a long sword, and a purple cloak, flanked by two men armed with some sort of maces. It was Drakath.

"Dianna! We must protect the Black Dragon Box at all costs!" cried the Priestess.

Drakath raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. "Ah, Dianna, you've become even more beautiful since our last meeting" he said.

I growled deep in my throat and spit at his feet. "And you've become uglier" I said.

Drakath ignored my comment. "I see you're still leader of the DarkWolf Bandits" I commented, eyeing the bandits at his side.

Drakath smiled wryly at me. "Hand me the box Dianna and you'll be reunited with your precious Julio" he said. "Never!" I hissed. "Very well, you leave me with no choice, get her!" barked Drakath, and his two goons rushed at me.

I slashed at one of them, dancing out of the second one's reach. But Drakath had snuck up behind me, and had sliced open a small part of my back. I yelped in pain, whirling around just in time to bring my sword up to block Drakath's sword.

I pushed Drakath away from me, and smashed the back of my fist into the bandit's face.

Suddenly a small figure appeared and attacked the bandits, stabbing one in the stomach with their daggers, and slitting the second one's throat.

Drakath lunged at me, but I managed to parry the blow and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to his knees and I stabbed him in the gut with my blade.

"I won" I said, realizing I was panting, and out of breath.

"Impossible! You got lucky this time warrior!" said Drakath, eyes wide with disbelief before vanishing right before my eyes.

I turned around to face the Priestess. "I'm glad I got to you in time Priestess" I said, my head reeling. "I am very grateful for the rescue, but alas, the box was taken by a sneevil while you and your friend were fighting off Drakath" said the Priestess.

"Friend? What friend?" I asked, turning around to the cloaked person who had helped me.

The figure pulled back her hood, revealing long, red hair, familiar silvery blue eyes, and pale skin, dressed in black leather armor with red shoulder and knee pads, and gold daggers in hand.

"Dianna, don't tell me you've forgotten your best friend" said the girl, a playful smile on her pale face.

That voice…..No. It couldn't be. She was dead, I saw her body. But here she was in front of me, very much alive. "Sariana" I whispered hoarsely. "The one and only" called out the girl, smiling cheerfully. I lunged at her, hugging her tight against me and broke into dry, heaving sobs, burying my face in her hair.

She patted my back, rocking on the balls of her feet, murmuring soothing words in my ear.

"I thought you were dead" I said. "I was, but I managed to trick Death into letting me free" she said, earning a chuckle from me.

"You've grown Dianna" she said, touching my cheek. "Yeah, seven years hunting your best friend's murderer does that to you" I said, and she smirked. Ugh, my head was killing me, so was my stomach. Sariana must've seen the pain flash in my eyes, and the sudden movement of my hand flying towards my stomach. She pulled my hand away, eyes wide in horror, blood covering my palm.

I stared at my hand, and said something really intelligent. "You've got to be kidding" I groaned, and blacked out.

"Dianna….."

"Dianna…."

"DIANNA!!!!!!"

I jerked awake, and after a couple of seconds, my eyesight stopped being fuzzy, and I found myself staring at Sariana's familiar silver blue eyes.

"Creator, did I get mauled by a Gorillaphent?" I groaned, wincing from the bright lights. Sariana laughed quietly. "No, you just suffered from battle wounds, you know, the usual" she said.

I looked around, finding myself in the infirmly…again. "How'd I'd get here?" I asked quietly. "I carried you here while the Priestess left, saying she needed some tea" said Sariana, frowning a bit at the last part.

I sat up quickly, biting back a scream as pain rippled through my body. "Wait, did Rolith see you?" I asked anxiously. Sariana nodded. "Yes, and he saw you too, I'm sorry, but it was the only way they'd let me in" she said, ducking her head in apology.

"It's alright Sariana; you did what you had to do. How long before I can leave?" I asked.

"A day, two days top" was the answer. "No my girl, once I inject this, Dianna should be as good as new" came Sir Junn's voice, appearing behind Sariana with a needle filled with liquid in hand. I closed my eyes, lying back, and let him insert that thing in my arm. I suddenly felt better, as if I was sixteen again.

I sat up, dangling my feet over the bed. Sir Junn nodded and I slid out of bed, Sariana besides me in case I needed her. But I didn't. "I'll leave you to get dressed" said Sir Junn, leaving the room. Sariana helped me pull on my armor, and tossed me a long, lean bundle.

"Here, thought you'd might want it" she said. I opened the package and gasped. It was a beautiful sword made of crystals. "Thank you Sariana" I said, giving my friend a hug.

"It was nothing, I just thought you needed a better weapon than that old thing" she said, nodding at my sword.

I smiled slightly, clipping my new sword to my belt. A slight knock echoed off the door and Captain Rolith stepped in. "Diana, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you" he said, taking my hands in his. "It's alright Rolith, I forgive you" I said, smiling. "Well, I'm glad you do, and I've brought these for you" he said, producing six packages.

He gave each of us three. I opened the first package, and gasped in surprise. It was a Knight of the Pactogonal Table cape, my old cape. I fingered the fabric gently, memories washing over me. I threw on the cape, and opened the next two packages.

My helmet and belt were returned to me. Sariana's cape, helmet, and belt were returned to her as well, and was given the same ring I now had. "I know you guys aren't going to stay here, but I want you guys to have these back, you were Knights of the Pactogonal Table before, you shall be Knights once more" he said, clasping our forearms in the warriors handshake.

"Goodbye Rolith, we'll see each other again soon" I said, and walked out of the infirmly, out the gates, and out of my old life.

Author's Note: Read and review! That's all I ask of you.


End file.
